Finding love when you least expect it
by oncer4life11
Summary: Au, no magic, Henvy story. After a chance meeting at a bar, leads to a one night stand for Henry and Ivy. Three years later, they meet again, Henry finding out he has a two year old son. Henry desperately tries be a part of their lives, while Ivy pushes him away, afraid of being hurt again. Can this pair find their happy beginning? lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Henvy story, this is au, and no magic. Hope you all enjoy. This is slightly inspired by a roleplay idea that didn't go far, but it sparked this.**

 **OMG guys, that finale last night. All kinds of feels, and emotions, and tears. I personally felt it was beautifully done, giving both captainswan and outlawqueen fans final moments. And although I don't see them as a couple just friends, even Swanqueen kinda had a moment. Then the two Henrys…. I'm so sad that its over. But I hope you all follow me, in keeping the memory of this show that stole our hearts alive.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Twenty three year old Henry Mills walks into the bar, and looks around, this whole bar thing wasn't his thing. He was only here to support his childhood friend James, his band was playing here tonight. He hadn't gotten to see his friend play in a while, being away for school made it tough. He had gone away to school in California, it was tough to be away, but it was what was best. He studied English and journalism. And he now worked for a internet newspaper, writing pieces for them.

Further into the bar sits twenty one year old Ivy Belfry. Bars weren't her thing either; she was there with her friend Alice, who dragged her along to support her brother James. Ivy recently graduated from a local college to study business; she was destined to take over the family's business.

Henry walks up to the bar ordering a beer, suddenly he feels a hand grab his shoulder, he turns to find his friend "Shit James" he chuckles.

James laughs "Sorry mate" he says sitting on the stool sitting next to him "glad to see you made it home."

Henry grins, he is handed his beer, from which he takes a sip. "Me to man, been way to long."

"I agree mate" James pats his back "the important thing is you are here know. Now, make sure to cheer loud, we have a record exec coming tonight."

Henry's eyes go wide "Dude, that's amazing."

"Thanks, Hen" James grin.

Henry shakes his head at the old nickname "I will make sure to scream my head off then."

James grins "I gotta go, see you later mate?"

Henry nods "Yep."

Ivy bites her lip as she watches Alice and her girlfriend Robin talking. So she exits the booth and heads to the bar, taking a stool next to a guy who seems alone. "Is this stool taken?" she asks first.

Henry turns to look and smiles "It is now" he nods as if to say, take a seat.

"Thanks" Ivy smiles, ordering a drink. "So, you here alone?"

"Depends what you mean. My buddy is in the band playing tonight" Henry says taking a big gulp of his beer.

"Really, who? My friends' brother is too."

"Um James… the lead singer" Henry grins.

"What a small world" Ivy chuckles as her drink is set in front of her. "My friend and James are brother and sister."

"What are the odds?" Henry laughs, chugging down the last of the beer, nodding for a second one to the bar tender.

"Yeah it is right?" Ivy chuckles, sipping her drink. "so, then you are from around here?"

"Yep" Henry nods "currently down in California."

"Very cool, I'd love to see California" Ivy says wishfully.

Henry grins "It's nice, I'm up in San Francisco. Why can't you go?"

Ivy sighs "Complicated family shit. My mom started a company before I was even born. And I'm expected to run it one day, so I just finished business at school."

Henry nods "Can't imagine, my family always where about me following my dreams."

"You are lucky then. So what typical American family? Mom, dad, two and half kids, a dog" Ivy teases, drinking more of her drink.

Henry chuckles "Kinda, my family is a bit complicated."

Ivy raises a eye brow "How?"

"You tell me about your family after?" Henry asks.

Ivy nods "Deal" and she sips her drink again.

"Okay then. I'm actually adopted. So anyway, it's a open adoption, which means my bio mom is part of my life. I grew up knowing I'm adopted, and she was like a aunt I guess you could say."

"Why where you adopted?" Ivy asks as she finishes her drink, nodding for a second one.

"My bio mom, Emma, she was young and a foster kid. Her and my adopted mom, Regina, met by chance. Regina felt bad for Emma, and gave her, her business card. When Emma, went into labor, she called Regina, and she was there when I was born for her. Emma asked her to be my mom, and well the rest is history. Emma is married to a man named Killian, and I have a sister Hope, she's ten. And a younger brother Liam, he's seven. Then… Regina, she married my dad Robin, who adopted me. He had a son Roland, who's sixteen now, who mom adopted, and they had a daughter together, Lola."

"Wow, that's a lot" Ivy says, her second drink now in hand "and they all get along? Like how often do you see Emma, Killian, your sister and brother?"

Henry finishes his beer in a big gulp "They do actually" he chuckles. "Emma, was always nearby. Growing up, I saw her at least once a week. Now, when I visit, I try my best to spend time with both, so no one feels left out."

Ivy grins "That's awesome."

Henry nods "It really is. So… what about you?"

"Not much to say really. I was raised by more my mom. My parents ended up splitting up…" Ivy tries to think "about eleven years ago, then my mom found out she was pregnant with my little sister not long after. Sadly, my dad passed before she was even born."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Henry says, as his beer is refilled.

Ivy nods "Thanks. I don't have much of a relationship with my mom, its like she's in constant boss mode. I feel bad for my sister."

"Do you get to see her, your sister?"

Ivy grins at the mention of her sister "Surprisingly yeah. My mom actually lets me take her a couple nights a week."

"That's awesome. You guys are close then, you and your sister?"

Ivy takes a sip of her drink "Yeah we are. Sometimes I feel more like her mom, then sister. But… I just love that kid."

Henry grins, and swigs his beer. Then the music starts up. The two chat and drink throughout the set, both liking the other more and more. Once the set is over, music from the jukebox is turn up.

Henry orders them what is their third shot of the night, along with several drinks each, and hands her one.

Ivy takes hers "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk Mills."

Henry laughs "To… lets just take the shot" he chuckles.

Ivy giggles "I can do that" she says. They clink the shot glasses and down the shots. Then 'shut up and dance' from walk the moon starts up. "Ohhh, I love this song. Dance with me?"

Henry groans "I'm not really…"

Ivy sets down her drink, taking his hand, and drags him out to the dance floor. She gently wraps her arms around his neck "you got this" she whispers in his ear, "follow my lead."

Henry grins, and does his best, having fun singing along with Ivy, enjoying her being close to him, most of all. At times he just closes his eyes, not wanting this to end.

Ivy smiles as they dance as well. "You're not to bad Mills."

Henry chuckles "Thanks… even though I think you are just being nice."

"No, it's the truth" Ivy shakes her head "you just… needed a good partner."

Henry chuckles, as they sway, he bits his lip, and leans in and kisses her deeply. When he pulls away, he sees the shocked look on his face "I'm sorry…"

Ivy puts both her hands on his chest don't be. She raises her hands, cupping the sides of his face and raises to her tip toes and kisses him. Then she pulls away "Don't be."

A half hour, and a uber ride later, while kissing down the hallway, Henry leads Ivy down to his room, both unbuttoning the others shirt. next thing they both knew, they were lying naked in Henry's bed, legs tangled together.

Henry kisses her head "I can't' believe I just did that…"

"You've never…?"

"Not with someone I barely know, no" Henry answers.

Ivy chuckles "Guess that's a good thing."

Henry nods shutting his eyes, with a grin.

"Let's get some sleep Mills."

Next thing Ivy knew, she opened her eyes reading seven a.m. on the clock. She manages to slip out of his arms, and gets her clothes back on. She finds her purse and checks her phone, several messages from her friends, and more than double that from her mom. Ivy sighs as she looks at Henry. She really liked him, but knew it could never happen. Ivy bites her lip, noticing a notepad on his dresser. She rips out a piece of paper, a writes just her name on it 'Ivy Belfry', she walks over and places the paper on his nightstand. She puts a knee on his bed, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. And turns around swiftly and walks out.

Unknown to Ivy, that paper flew of his nightstand, into a box, Henry waking up later thinking she just left.

 **Ok guys, would love to know what you think. Thoughts, should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone, and new readers welcome. Thank you for the likes and follows, they are appreciated, especially the comments.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _3 years later_

Henry stands in the door way of his bedroom, biting his lip trying to decide where to start. He had continued to live in San Francisco, these past three years. But now he was heading back home. He had gotten a job at a newspaper there in Seattle. He sighs, going to a box that had been sitting in the corner of his closet since his visit home three years ago. He brought back with him some of his books, he had taken some out, but left some in, he figure trying to get rid of a box. He removes a few of the books, but then he spots a paper, one that somehow gotten stuck between a couple of the books. The paper reads: Ivy Belfry. Henry bites his lip thinking, 'Ivy', and then it dawns on him, the girl at the bar. He had only learned her first name, never her last. He had woken up the next day of them meeting to find her gone, it made him sad. They had never exchanged numbers, she knew his last name, but never reached out in anyway. Whereas he didn't know her last name so he didn't have a way to reach out. Henry looks at his closed laptop on his bed, and then goes over opening it up, going to Facebook to look her up. Thankfully when he searched her, it was a easy find. There were only two results; it was easy to know which one was her. The profile picture looked like her, just know her hair was shorter. He clicks on the profile, its private but is able to see some recent pictures, and one catches his eye. It's Ivy, a girl, who he guessed had to be her sister, and then a little boy. Henry raises a eyebrow, then decides to look her up on google.

Ivy is standing in the kitchen, cleaning up from breakfast. She hears loud giggle from the living room, making her smile. Ivy dries her hands, then heads over, stopping in the doorway, seeing her sister and son playing.

"Mama" Brendon runs to her happily.

Ivy lifts him up, kissing his cheeks "Hey monkey…"

Ana smiles "sorry, I was trying to keep him busy" her little sister explains.

"It's okay Ana" Ivy smiles at her fourteen year old sister. "It's not like you living her means I expect you to babysit all the time."

Ana nods "I'm glad mom didn't change her will after that fight. I don't know what would've happened when mom died if she did."

Ivy walks to her sister, Brendon on her hip, she pulls her sister into a hug and kisses her head "I wouldn't of let anything happen to you, ever."

Ana nods "Thanks Ivy… you are the best big sister ever."

Ivy smiles "And you are the best little sister and aunt ever."

Brendon then adds "Auntie Ana bestest."

Ana takes his little hand "My buddy Brenny is the bestest."

Ivy smiles "I love you two" she says kissing both their heads.

Later that day with Brendon napping, and Ana in the living room watching a movie, Ivy goes onto her laptop. She checks her e-mail, and sighs seeing a bunch from work. When her mom passed away ten months ago, she became head of Belfry towers, despite them not being on speaking terms when it happened. They hadn't spoken since she announce to her, about what they now know is Brendon. She then looks at her phone, seeing that she had a message on Facebook. She opens it, eyes widening when she sees who it is from: Henry Mills. Ivy never thought she would see that name again. she had looked him up a few times back while she was pregnant, but never got up the nerve to do anything. She bites her lip, and opens it.

 _Ivy,_

 _You probably don't remember me, it's Henry Mills. We met a few years ago at a bar in Seattle seeing James Rodgers band play. You are probably wondering why I am contacting you now. You see, I literally just found a piece of paper this morning with your name on it. Otherwise I would of contacted you sooner. I am sorry about that, cause I really had a fun time with you that night. Anyway, I'm moving back to Seattle in a couple weeks, and would like to maybe see you again? Anyway, if not that is fine, but if yes, let me know._

 _Henry Mills._

Ivy finishes the message and sighs, a mix of happiness and dread filling her. She glances to her left at a photo of Brendon, their son. Ivy loved that little boy with all her heart and soul, along with her sister. She sighs, biting her lip, trying to figure what to write back.

 _Henry,_

 _Wow, I was honestly wondering all this time. Anyway, yeah, I'd love to see you. A lot has changed since then. Once you are settled, let me know, and we'll figure out a time and place._

 _Ivy Belfry._

Ivy reads it over, and nods biting her lip satisfied and hits send, sighing, hoping she doesn't regret it. Ivy sits back in her chair, and is taken from her thought when she feel a small tug on her shirt. She glances down and smiles, lifting the boy into her lap "Hi monkey" she kisses his cheek "You have a good nap?"

Brendon nods "Yes mama, 'nack now?"

Ivy chuckles "You want a snack?"

Brendon nods "Pwease mama?"

Ivy grins "okay sweet boy. What does my monkey want?"

Brendon taps his chin "Cheerios?"

Ivy laughs "Okay Brendon, mama can do that." She stands up and places Brendon on her hip, taking him into the kitchen with her to grab the box of cheerios. She takes him back and puts him into his high chair, the one he was quickly outgrowing, and puts a handful of the cereal on the tray once he was secured in.

Brendon grins at her, putting two in his mouth "Yummy" he coos at her.

Ivy sits down across from him, with the chair she was using before "Baby boy, do you love mama?"

Brendon nods "Me wuv mama."

Ivy grins "Mama loves her Brendon."

Brendon grins ear to ear, while eating a couple more pieces of cereal. "Mama an Ana some?"

Ivy stroke his little cheek "No thank you baby… mama is good, and so is Ana."

"I'm good for what?" Ana asks as she goes for a drink from the fridge.

"Bren here, was offering up some of his cheerios…" Ivy raises a eyebrow.

Ana comes over and kisses his head "No thanks Brenny, I'm not hungry."

Ivy puts a arm around her sisters waist "How's your movie going?"

Ana shrugs "Good, wishing it stuck to the book more though…"

Ivy stands to kiss her cheek "It happens to the best of them sweetie."

Brendon grins as he eats another cheerio.

Henry looks at her message with a grin, he was sure she wouldn't respond. Why would she? She had a life now. Henry bites his lip, tapping his chin with his thumb, not sure whether or not to reply or let it be till he was settled like she said…

Henry sighs, deciding to wait, closing the laptop. Then his roommate Nick walks in "Oh, hey man…"

Nick nods "Didn't get much done huh?"

Henry chuckles "Wow, someone is suddenly eager for me to move…"

Nick blushes "Well, you going, which still sucks by the way; means Grace can move in now."

Henry nods, moving to by his bed, grabbing a box, and starts packing up books. "So um… remember that girl, from a few years ago?"

"The one you told me about from that bar back at home?" Nick asks.

Henry nods to Nick. Nick was a longtime friend. They had grown up together until they were ten. Then his family moved down here to San Francisco, he and Henry had stayed somewhat in touch, reconnecting in college. When he came home from that trip he had told Nick all about Ivy, his friend knowing he was upset about not getting a name or anything. "Yeah, her. Well, that box of books I brought home from that trip… I found a piece of paper with her name on it. And I looked her up…"

Nicks eyes widen, sitting down on Henry's bed. "Um… details?"

Henry laughs "She's still in Seattle. Looks like she has a kid now…"

"Oh, geez man, a kid?" Nick says, with one of those sorry man type hisses.

Henry shrugs "Like I said, might, have a kid. Besides, its not a deal breaker for me…"

Nick raises a eyebrow "It's not?"

Henry shakes his head "No, kids aren't a bad thing. It can complicate things, but I don't see it as a negative."

"You are a good man Mills, a good man."

Henry shrugs "I've always figured I'd have a family one day. What's wrong with a pre-made one or pre-started one?"

Nick nods "Well then, I'm glad you found her Henry. I know that really bugged you."

Henry smiles "Let's hope second times a charm."

 **Okay everyone, chapter 2 is in the bag. Whatcha think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back awesome people. Thank you for hitting the like and follow buttons, and a big thank you for the comments. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

 **Chapter 3**

It had been three weeks since Henry moved back to Seattle, and today was the day he was seeing Ivy again. He wanted to meet up sooner, but it had to wait; but it stayed on his mind at most times. Currently Henry is standing outside the coffee shop they agreed to meet at. He smiles, when choosing a place, it was discovered both frequented the place; he wondered how many times they had both been here before without knowing. He walks in, hoping this went well.

Ivy is sitting at a table, its at the side of the shop, you had a good view all around, especially out the window. Her breath hitches when she sees him out the window. After Henry found her, they become friends on Facebook, and he… he looked better than his pictures showed. Ivy takes a big breath; she had waited a long time hoping, to see him again, still feeling nervous as hell about being honest about her son, correction… their son. When Henry finally walks in, she gives him a small wave when he looks her way.

Henry walks up smiling, pulling her into a tight hug. Neither willingly pulling away, liking being back in the other's arms, "God, you look great" he chuckles.

Ivy blushes "I can stay the same for you" she says pulling away, and sitting down.

Henry sits across from her "I honestly never thought I'd see you again."

"I tried…" Ivy bites her lip, "I left my name… but then I never heard from you…"

"I guess… fate must have had other plans" Henry shrugs. "But anyway… um, I'm sorry to hear about your mom. I googled your name and saw a article about you taking over the company?"

Ivy nods "Thank you… but um, yeah. She was sick, it was better in the end."

"Still… I don't know what I will do when either of my mom's die" Henry says honestly.

Ivy gives him a smile "I hope you don't find out any time soon then."

Henry gives her a smile "So… the company?"

"It's going good. I think they are finally taking me seriously" Ivy says "I just hate the hours though…"

"I bet, with your son, and your sister" Henry nods, a woman comes over taking his order then leaves.

Ivy waits till the woman leaves "Yeah, exactly. I'd rather be with them" she says biting her lip.

Henry nods "I can't blame you, that little guy is a cutie…"

Ivy grins widely, just like you, she thinks to herself "Thank you, but I can't take the credit for that…"

Henry grins, one of the many things Brendon inherited from him, making Ivy wanting to just tell him.

Ivy bites her lip "I… need to tell you something. Something if I don't say now, I will regret it. Or possibly never tell you."

Henry raises a eyebrow "what is it?"

"My son Brendon, he… he isn't just my son…"

"Well yeah it takes two to , well you know" Henry jokes.

"Henry…"

"Sorry, sorry go ahead" Henry says, raising his hands in surrender.

"He's… he's your son too…" Ivy says, clasping her hand nervously under the table.

Henry's eyes go wide "He's… he's my son?"

Ivy nods "I wanted to tell you… I looked you up on Facebook… and I chickened out. And then I saw about the book being published… I didn't want you to feel trapped Henry."

Henry sighs "I deserved to know though Ivy… I mean…" he closes his eyes to settle himself. "Did you ever plan to tell me?"

"Honestly… I don't know" Ivy says, biting her lip. "He… Brendon is so amazing Henry… you don't know how bad I feel right now."

"I want to meet him" Henry replies.

Ivy nods "I have no problem with that. But… I don't want him to know just yet."

Henry bites his lip knowing she can easily not let him "I understand."

Ivy nods "Thank you." She takes a sip of her coffee "maybe we can meet up at the park tomorrow, he loves it there…"

Henry nods "Yeah… can you, tell me about him?"

Ivy sighed, then grins widely "He's… perfect. He's so sweet, and loving. He loves Disney, and loves having dance parties out of nowhere" she chuckles, making Henry chuckle to. "Totally mama's boy, he loves cuddle and kisses, two or three bedtime stories everynight…"

Henry chuckles "So, he's healthy, he's good?"

Ivy nods "He's a little small, but the doctor says that is fine."

Henry nods "He sounds amazing."

"He really is" Ivy nods "so full of energy and loving. But, at the same time, so chilled and relax. He loves to play, but at the same time… is just as happy to lay on the couch and cuddle."

Henry gives a small smile "So, tomorrow? You promise?"

Ivy nods "I promise."

The next morning Ivy sits with Brendon and Ana at the table as they eat.

Ana looks up at Ivy "So… you're really letting Bren meet his D-A-D?"

Ivy gives her sister a sad smile "yeah, but he doesn't and won't know that is who his is…"

Ana nods eating a spoonful of cereal "what if, it goes well? And Bren really likes him?" she asks looking at her nephew.

Ivy sighs "I can't keep them apart now. Henry is interested in knowing him. Besides… Bren deserves to have a father. I know everyone says I'm enough, but… I'm not. I can't give him the things a father can."

Ana gives her sister a look "Yes you can. You are plenty capable of being everything he needs. But I guess, him having a dad couldn't hurt."

A few hours later, Ivy pulls up to the park, and parks her car. She spots Henry already sitting on the bench. She sighs, getting out, and bringing Brendon out onto her hip "You ready to meet mama's friend Bren?"

"Mama's fwiend, me fwiend" Brendon nods.

Ivy sighs as the approach the bench "Henry?"

Henry turns with a grin, his stomach filling with butterfly's "Hi" he says standing up, walking around to them.

"Hi" Brendon waves.

Ivy smiles, kissing his cheek "Bren, this is Henry."

"Hi Heny" Brendon attempts.

"Hi Brendon" Henry says with a smile, holding his hand out for him to shake.

Brendon takes hold of one of Henry's fingers. Henry gives it a small shake "It's nice to meet you Brendon" he says, tears filling his eyes.

 **The end.**

 **Just kidding, next chapter is Henry and Brendon together. Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the love. I appreciate the follows and likes, as well as the comments, them especially. And sorry how I joked about it ending last chapter, just wanted to see what you guys would say.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 4

Ivy smiles at Henry "Brendon what do you say to that?"

"Nice meet you" Brendon says.

Henry chuckles "Well, hi bud. Did your mommy tell you who I am?"

"You's our friend" Brendon nods.

Ivy nods at Henry "Do you wanna play with our friend Bren?"

Brendon nods, pointing to the slide "swide?"

Henry grins "I think the slide sounds great."

Ivy sighs, setting Brendon down onto his feet, taking his little hand into her own. Much to her surprise, Brendon uses his other hand to take Henry's hand, he was surprised also at the gesture. The three walk over to the slide. Brendon insists going up the ladder himself, Henry goes right into a protective mode, his hands hover close as he climbs. When they get to the top, Henry sits at the top of the slide, bringing Brendon into his lap, and they slide down together, unknown to them, Ivy captured it all on video.

"Yay" Brendon cheers as Henry's feet hit the ground.

Ivy grins widely "Was that fun baby?"

Brendon nods "We's fast mama!"

"Yeah, you were" Ivy smiles at Henry.

Henry chuckles "Again Brendon?"

Brendon smiles "Pwease?"

Henry nods, and they repeat the process again, several times actually, making Brendon happy. Ivy watches as Brendon unknowingly bonded with his dad. Henry clearly enjoyed every second of it.

The pair slides down the slide down the last time "Wee…." Brendon cheered as they reach the bottom of the slide.

Henry sets him down onto the ground "Okay buddy. What next?"

"Are you hungry Bren?" Ivy asks him.

Brendon bites his lip "Pway more?"

Henry laughs "Sure Bren" he squats down "What next buddy?"

Brendon looks around "Swings?"

Henry nods, scooping him up "Swings it is."

Brendon giggles looking over at Ivy happily.

Ivy smiles widely, ruffling his hair, walking behind them.

Henry gets him into one of the baby swings, but Ivy decides to push him.

Henry stands over a bit, but wants to talk while he swings "So um… thank you, for today."

Ivy nods with a smile "I owed it to you both. And if it means anything… I really am sorry. I was… just afraid you'd reject us, and like I said, I didn't want to tie you down."

Henry nods "I wouldn't of though" he sighs.

Ivy gives a small smile, as she lightly pushes Brendon "Seeing how much he seems to like you… I see that now."

Henry sits on the big kid swing next to Brendon, wanting to change the subject now "Ever miss being this little, this excited over something so simple?"

Ivy hums "Hmm… yeah! Someone else taking care of you, making your food" she chuckles.

Henry nods "Playing all day…"

Brendon grins at Henry and babbles to himself.

Henry bites his lip "By the way… I really like him too."

Ivy's heart clenches a bit out of guilt, it was cause of her that they missed out on each other. "I really am sorry Henry… I just… I was selfish, when its all said and done. I should've tried harder… I should've came and found you when I found out."

Henry nods "Let's not live in the past okay? I just want to enjoy knowing him now."

Ivy nods, slowing the swing down "Let's go get some food Brenny bear" she smiles.

The three of them going over and get food from the food trucks, Henry insisting on paying. The pair both get food from a taco truck, a wildly popular one in Seattle. While he got Brendon a grilled cheese bites from another truck.

Ivy laughs as she wipes of the corners of her mouth "you really got to meet her… and you did that?"

Henry laughs "Yep, only I could meet JK Rolling and make a fool of myself…"

"I wouldn't say a fool… but you definitely made a impression" Ivy laughs, then moves to wipe off Brendon's mouth.

Henry sighs "Yes. But most importantly… the book did too. I mean for Once to be compared to Harry Potter is big."

Ivy nods, crumpling up the napkin, sitting back nodding "that really is awesome Henry… I mean I heard nothing but good things about the first book, I read and… was in awe. I can't wait to see what the next book will bring."

Henry blushes "I hope it lives up to expectations. My publisher thinks it's great so…"

Ivy nods, she was about to answer, when Brendon interrupts her.

"Ice cweam 'uck" Brendon squeals pointing the ice cream truck.

Henry laughs "Ice cream Bren?"

Brendon nods "Pwease…"

Henry looks at Ivy, who gives him a nod. Henry nods, picking up Brendon, taking him over to the truck.

Ivy sits back and watches them in awe. It amazed her how Brendon was comfortable with Henry so quick; he usually took a while with new people. She wondered if Brendon sensed it somehow. Then there was Henry, she couldn't shake the same feelings she had that night. And how he was with Brendon… it was coming so easy to him. Being so sweet and patient with Brendon, it made her heart skip a beat. She was finding herself more and more grateful he reached out to her day on Facebook.

Henry stands in line for the truck, with Brendon in his arms, grinning ear to ear. He had only known of his son for about 24 hours now, but yet, it felt like he's always known. It feels like they have been together for the 26 months of Brendon's life. He was relieved that Brendon was so open to him, letting him play at the park with him and hold him. When its their turn Henry gets all three of them the red, white and blue popsicle. When they get back to the table, Henry watches Brendon and Ivy together, they were quite the sight to watch. Brendon sweetly hanging on every word she said, how she patiently helped him with his treat.

A couple hours later, Henry helps Ivy put a sleepy Brendon into the car. "I know I've said it already, but thank you."

Ivy gets the boy buckled in "Thank you for being amazing with him…"

Henry blushes "Amazing?"

Ivy nods "He's usually pretty shy" she gives a shrug after.

"I'm glad I made it a good first meeting" Henry laughs.

Ivy nods, closing the door "So um… we'll have to meet up again soon?"

Henry nods "I'd like that" he says moving to open the car door for her "I just want a chance with him…"

Ivy sits in the seat "You will… I don't plan on keeping you two apart like that again. You just have to promise me one thing."

"What is that?" Henry asks.

"Promise you won't break his heart" Ivy says seriously.

Henry looks at her a minute "I'd never hurt him…" he nods.

"Alright… I'll call you then" Ivy smiles, before closing the door and drives off, Henry waving to them as they go.

 **Sorry for the wait guys. I get into a bit of a writing funk there. Hope this was worth the wait. Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to Finding love when you least expect it, thank you for the follows and likes, and especially the comments. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Henry met Brendon, his son. Wow, he still had a hard time believing that. He had seen him again since, which included getting a DNA test done to make 100% sure Brendon was his, not that he didn't believe Ivy, he knew legally he should (which he found out that morning came back positive that Brendon was his). Now currently Henry is standing outside his birth mother Emma's home, he asked for all his parents to meet up, he had news.

Henry finally gets up the nerves to walk up the steps of the blue home, as he took the last step, the door opens revealing Emma. Henry grins widely "Hey mom…"

"Hiya kid" Emma smiles widely, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving his cheek a kiss. "I'm so happy for this last minute meet up…"

Henry chuckles nervously "Yeah… got something to talk to you guys about."

Emma pulls away "You're not leaving again are you?"

Henry shakes his head "No, nothing like that mom."

Emma grins "Good, now come on… your mom and dad are here waiting too already."

Henry nods, walking in with her, sighing nervously.

A little later, both couple sits together on the sectional couch in Emma and Kilian's house. Both women are a bit nervous, their husbands holding their hands in support. Regina clears her throat "So, Henry, sweet heart, what is going on, what is this news?"

Henry bites his lip "Okay um… it's nothing bad, I promise. At least I hope not."

Killian squeezes Emma hand a bit "You can tell us lad."

Emma nods her head "You know you can tell us anything…"

Henry takes a deep breath "Okay… so… I um… I found I'm a dad…"

Both women's eyes go wide "What?" they both ask.

"I have a son, his name is Brendon" Henry says honestly.

"How long have you known?" Emma asks calmly, not wanting to make him feel worst.

"Not quite two weeks, I found out for sure the today he's mine" Henry says, trying to keep them calm.

Regina nods "Henry… I, how old is he sweetheart?"

"He's two, he um, he turned it three months ago…"

"And you didn't know about him?" Robin asks, wanting to clarify.

Henry shakes his head "no, but I want to now."

"That's good lad" Killian nods proudly.

"And are, what is set up for you?" Regina asks, going into a lawyer type mode.

"I'm still in a probation type thing with Ivy, but she says…"

"Ivy? That's his mom?" Emma pipes in.

Henry nods "Yes, she wants to take it slow, for now. Which I get, it sucks, but I get it." Regina was about to say something, but Henry stops her "Mom, before you say what I think you are about to say… I don't want to push anything. She can easily turn this on me, and not let me see him."

"Henry, she can't, she already…" Regina manages to say.

"I know, believe me. But I don't want to dwell on that; I want to enjoy being with my son, and looking forward to the future, not looking behind us, okay?"

"We understand kid" Emma smiles "when do you get to see him again?"

"In a couple days… I get to see where they live and stuff."

They all nod "When do we get to meet him?" Emma asks, gently.

"I'm not sure yet mom" Henry says honestly "Once me and him are good, and Ivy trust us together, you guys are first to meet him" he says, meaning the four of them.

Emma grins "Okay kid. Do you have any pictures of him?"

Henry nods, he takes out his phone, and scrolls through his gallery and finds the one they took at the park.

Emma takes the phone, Killian looks over her shoulder "He's beautiful Henry, truly. He looks so much like you" she says tearfully, passing the phone to Regina.

Regina looks, getting teary eyed also "He really does, sweetheart. Almost your exact spitting image."

"Very handsome lad" Robin smiles, kissing Regina's head.

"Aye" Killian adds "It feels like we are looking at a picture of you Henry."

Henry blushes "He's so amazing guys. He's so smart and sweet. And man, does he love to cuddle."

Emma's eyes tear up "He not only looks like you, he sounds a lot like you to" she chuckles, looking to Regina.

Regina nods "A mini you in many ways."

Later Henry sits on the porch swing; that was on the back porch, drinking a beer. Suddenly the back door opens, to reveal his dad Robin; as the sunset light still was illuminating the porch. Henry smiles "hey dad…"

"Hi son" Robin says, patting his shoulder as he sits beside him. "you've been out here awhile…"

Henry nods, as he takes a sip of his beer "yeah, just thinking…"

"About this Brendon?" Robin asks, raising a eyebrow.

"Yes and no; about it all. I mean, I don't want to screw this up. I don't want either of my mom's ashamed. Or you and Killian."

"I can assure you Henry, none of us are mad or disappointed. We are sad though; sad you missed two years of his life. But we are here for you" Robin nods, bringing his forehead to the side of Henry's head "we love you son."

Henry closes his eyes, as tears threaten to fall "Thanks dad, I love you all too."

"Now, come on back in Henry" Robin smiles "your mothers are worried about ya."

Henry nods "no matter how old I get huh?"

"You'll be old and grey and they will worry" Robin teases.

Henry laughs heading to the door "So true."

"You'll understand soon enough Henry" Robin says opening the door to the house.

Henry nods, god he loved his family, he couldn't be more blessed with them.

 **FLWYLEFLWYLEFLWYLEFLWYLEFLWYLEFLWYLEFLWYLEFLWYLE**

Ivy heads back into the living room from putting Brendon to bed, finding her friend Alice still sitting in the spot she left her "He's out."

Alice grins "The sweet one."

Ivy chuckles "That he is…"

Alice scoots closer to her friend "So how are things with Henry, right?"

"Yeah, Henry; things are good. He asked to have a DNA test done, just to have it official on paper and stuff. But Bren love's him, adores him really…" Ivy says, with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"He seem charmin' that one" Alice nods "my brother says he would be the type of guy who a kid would love."

"So he knows to huh?" Ivy sighs.

Alice nods "Aye, Henry told him."

"So, enough about my life; when are you and Robin going to make me a aunt huh?" Ivy says, wanting to change the subject.

"Might I remind you… we are missing a crucial part of that equation there Ivy" Alice teases.

Ivy rolls her eyes "There is sperm donors… adoption."

"We aren't ready for that Ivy. We love being Auntie's to Bren, but we aren't ready to be mum's yet. Anyway, we aren't talking about us, we are talking about you. How was it, seeing him again?"

Ivy sighs, taking a pillow into her arms, holding it close against her "It was… it felt like that first night." She then looks away, playing with the corner of the pillow "he took it so well. He jumped in like it was nothing. Brendon loves him…"

Alice smiles "I knew it… you still fancy him then?"

"Alice, that's not the point. I kept something huge from him, something I shouldn't of, there is no way, THAT can happen" Ivy says, eyebrows raised.

"Oy okay now, not the mom look" Alice says, jokingly covering her eyes.

"The point is… I don't even stand a chance anyway" Ivy says, a frown forming on her lips "I was stupid and selfish. What kind of chance do I have?"

Alice takes her hand "Show him, that you are a amazing woman. How sorry you are, let him come around, help him feel like he wants not only Bren around, but you too…"

Ivy bites her lip "You really think that could help?"

"Aye, I do" Alice nods "If me and Robin could be together… so can you two."

Ivy sighs, turning to look towards her sons room. Sure things where good; her, Ana and Bren but Brendon needed a dad. As much as she wished she was enough (Ana insisted she was…), she felt Henry was the missing piece. She just didn't know how the hell she would make him see he was the missing piece.

 **Alright guys, Henry's family now knows. And Ivy is secretly hoping for something to happen between her and Henry (much like I did all of season 7…) thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I'm so deeply sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. I got on a roll with my other stories. I'd like to say thank you for the comments, likes and follows. If you enjoy Henvy, I'd also like to take a moment to let you guys know I also have a one-shot series surrounding Henvy if you would like to check those out as well. It's called** _ **Meant to be.**_

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 6

It has been a few months since Henry's life changed forever. It went from a single guy with no responsibility, to a dad of a two and half year old. Things had been moving along nicely, Ivy was now letting Henry spend more time with Brendon. And Brendon was getting attached to him and everything; he was even now calling him daddy. Which made Henry's whole week, no year; and it seemed to come so naturally to Brendon, like it just was, so there. Henry loved it though; he barely felt like he missed much, at least, their bond already didn't feel as new like it was.

Henry grabs his phone and wallet, putting them in his pockets as he gets ready to leave for the day. He was meeting up with Ivy, them having lunch to talk about things. How they wanted to go from here, making things more official, getting a more concrete schedule in place. Almost a half hour later, Henry pulls up to the apartment building where Ivy, Ana and Brendon live. It's was a fairly typical apartment building. Henry walks down the hallway, once he reaches the right floor. When he reaches the door he knocks, and looks over as he sees a woman and little girl walk by, he guessed mother and daughter, he gives a girl a smile, hearing the door open, he smiles seeing Ivy.

"Henry…" Ivy smiles, moving over.

"Hey Ivy…" Henry nods, walking inside the apartment.

"Um… Ana ended up, going out with her friends to the movies; and Bren is napping, so just us" Ivy tells him as they walk to the living room.

"That's okay" Henry nods "I've noticed naps are crucial for the little guy."

"Yep, or mister cranky pants comes out" Ivy chuckles.

"And we don't want that" Henry shakes his head, teasingly.

"No, we don't" Ivy nods "I um… just filled up the kettle, you want any tea or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate actually sounds great" Henry smiles "thank you."

"It's no problem" Ivy nods with a smile, going to the kitchen, which could be seen from the couch.

Henry decides to move to the table that sat in the kitchen "When did you put him down for his nap?"

"Um… about a half hour ago, thankfully pretty easily. We went to the park this morning, always wears him out."

Henry grins "yeah, he loves that slide. I know last time, he… I kid you not went down it like fifty times."

Ivy laughs "sounds about right" she nods, bringing over his mug of hot chocolate. "So… um, I guess we better get started then huh?"

Henry nods, taking a sip of the hot chocolate "Yeah, so um…"

"What are you hoping for?" Ivy asks worriedly.

"I guess the typical. I mean, I by no means want to take away your time with him here… but like every other weekend, he stays with me? Maybe… a couple times a week I can pick him up from daycare, get a couple hours with him?"

Ivy listens, nodding along, his requests in reality, weren't in anyway, unreasonable. "Okay… I mean, I guess, there is no reason not to agree. I really want to see how your night with him goes… that'll depend how soon the over nights happens?"

Henry nods, "Understandable. I get it, this is a whole new level of trust with this."

Ivy bites her lip "It is, and being his parent, his one parent, for so long… makes it scary."

"Thank you for believing in me enough then…" Henry says sincerely.

Ivy grins, reaching across to take his hand "I do trust you Henry… and believe in you, you two really have come so far together."

Hours later, Henry sits with Brendon cuddled into his side, his toy story blanket wrapped around him, as the movie plays on his TV. He grins watching Brendon, watch the movie. He knew the boy didn't fully get it, and he was noticing the boy getting a bit restless, but also seeing he was getting sleepy. He pulls the boy into his lap, cradling him a bit. When the movie ends, Henry gets up, and walks Brendon to his room, well, in progress room to be exact. Henry pulls back the covers on his toddler bed, revealing some mickey mouse sheets, and lays him down "Okay buddy, have a good night okay? I'll be in the living room for a while still okay."

Brendon snuggles into his pillow a bit "Otay daddy" he nods, "tell me story?"

Henry grins "Sure" he says, placing a soft kiss to his forehead. He turns on the night light before shutting the rooms light off. Then Henry sits on the floor next to his bed "Okay bud, what kind of story?" he asks, only receiving a shrug "okay" he chuckles. "Hmm… there once was this little boy named… Brendon. He was a prince for a big exciting kingdom…." He starts, earning a sleepy grin from his son. "But he wasn't the usual prince. He was kind to everyone. Especially all the little critters that lived in the woods around the castle, that came into the castle grounds."

Brendon giggles "wike snow white?"

"Just like snow white. He was kind to them, and they protected him also" Henry grins. "So, one day, Prince Brendon was out by the little pond on the grounds, sitting there with the bunnies, when up pops a turtle. And little Brendon says 'who are you Mr. Turtle?' and the turtle moves his little head into his shell" Henry tells him, showing Brendon with his shirt as Brendon gets more sleepy, listening intently. "Brendon feels bad he scared the turtle 'I'm sorry, it's okay, we're all friends here' and the turtle slowly comes out his shell" he says, bringing his head out to "the turtle looks at Brendon and says 'my name is Brock'. So Brendon helps him out the water…" Henry says, stopping when he sees Brendon is asleep. Henry smiles, and gets up, kissing his little forehead again "Night buddy" he says, fixing his blanket, then he walks out the room, closing the door some behind him, leaving it cracked to see into the hallway.

It's not till later, that Henry's first overnight goes downhill. A few hours after Henry tucked Brendon in, he was pulled from his binge watching of _Stranger things_ from the sound of throwing up. Henry manages to get Brendon calmed down somewhat, and cleaned up. Although Brendon was clinging to him, but asking for his mama, it hurt him a bit but he understood. He remembered being little, that when you are sick, no one is better than your mom. Henry was relieved that Ivy came without any issue. Between the two of them, they get Brendon fully calmed down, the boy even wanting to stay with his daddy.

A bit later, Henry and Ivy are out in the living room, Henry sits next to her "Thank you for coming…"

Ivy nods "It's no problem" she shakes her head "I much rather you'd call, then upsetting him trying to do this alone."

Henry smiles with a slight nod "I can't imagine doing that alone for so long…"

Ivy shrugs "I'm his mom… I… would have it no other way honestly. I love him so much… you know?"

"Yeah I do… and I get yeah. I wanted more then anything to prove I can do this alone to you… but I had to be honest he wanted you" Henry says.

Ivy takes his hand "You did great Henry. Honestly, he was pretty calm considering…" she says offering a smile "showing you can ask for help when needed proves something too… I would have problem letting him stay more, after this."

"Really?"

"Really" Ivy nods, "he loves you Henry, you are a great dad. And have proved more than enough, you can do this. You stayed calm and collected. You managed to calm him alone. Yeah, he wanted me, but that's what he knows best."

Henry looks at her with a bit of a tearful smile "That… really means a lot Ivy… I was afraid…"

"I know… at this point. I don't think I'd have the heart to separate you two anyway. You'd have to mess up majorly."

Henry nods, he bites his lip; he had no idea if it was cause of what she said, or if it was long buried feeling surfacing but… Henry leans in and kisses her.

Ivy allows the kiss, but after a minute, pulls away "Henry, we can't…"

Henry bites his lip "I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

Ivy watches him for minute, then moves quick kissing him back, even deeper. Henry continues the kiss, combing his fingers into her hair. Ivy pulls away a bit "Room…" is all she says. But that's all Henry needs, as the pair walks to his room, continuing what they were doing, going further than either meant.

The next morning, Ivy wakes up, eyes going wide seeing who she wakes up next to "shit…" she hissed quietly. Ivy bites her lip, mentally slapping herself.

Henry bites his lip "is it really that bad?" he asks, neither knowing the other was awake.

Ivy covers her face, with both her hands, rubbing at her face a bit "no… it wasn't" she says truthfully. "To be honest… I've… I like you Henry."

Henry looks over at Ivy "I like you too."

"Don't say that… not if you don't mean it."

"I mean it Ivy… I… liked you even back at that night. I was afraid when you came back… of scaring you off… losing Brendon."

Ivy bites her lip "You'd never lose him Henry… I could never do that to you two. You are amazing with him, and he loves you so much."

Henry gives her a small smile, then leans over kissing her, Ivy grins into the kiss, cupping the back of his head with her hands. And again, things go farther then either mean too.

 **Alright guys, I sincerely hope this was worth the wait. And I have no idea if that was a good place to stop lol. But seemed like a good cliff hanger maybe? Anyway, thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys welcome back, again sorry for the wait. I think I'm going to making this story 4 or 5 more chapters, then end it. So things will be happening.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 7

Henry lets out a slight groan as he wakes up, one eye opening a bit as he hears laughter from another room inside the apartment. Henry sits up, rubbing at his face, looking around the room after. He had been spending more time here at Ivy's apartment the last few months, then his own apartment. It allowed him more time with Brendon, and giving him a chance to get to know Ana as well. It's then Henry hears the door open and he turns grinning "Hey buddy…"

Brendon grins "daddy come now?"

"You want me to come out?" Henry asks him teasingly.

Brendon nods "Yesh, pant cakes daddy, for Ana's birfday."

"Oh… is that right?" Henry grins, as he gets up, going over to his son, picking him up, kissing his cheek.

"Yesh" Brendon grins, hiding his face "mama, need yous."

"Well, I better see what is up huh?"

Brendon giggles, with a nod.

Henry walks out into the hallway, and leading towards the open living room and kitchen area. "Hey… morning girls…"

Ivy turns around, and grins "he didn't wake you, did he?"

Henry shakes his head "Nah… I was getting up when he walked in…"

Ivy nods "You think you can help with the pancakes… they're Ana's favorite, and I just can't get them right and with it being her birthday and everything…" she babbles on.

Henry chuckles "will do…" he says, he sets Brendon into his seat. He walks over to Ana, giving her side hug "Happy birthday."

Ana hugs him back "Thanks…" she says, then going back to cutting up some fruit, something her sister insisted on.

"So any big plans today?" Henry asks.

"Ivy was going to take me bowling" Ana says.

"You can join us…" Ivy adds.

Henry bites his lip "I don't want to impose, I'm sure Ana wants it to be a family day…"

"I um… I would like you to come, actually" Ana says with a sincere smile.

"You're sure?" Henry asks, as he moves to help Ivy with the pancakes.

Ana nods "Yeah, I'm sure."

Ivy smiles "And I know a certain little guy who would love it…"

Henry turns to see Brendon, who happily was sitting at the table playing with his cars. He smiles, and looks back at Ivy then Ana "I guess I'm going bowling then…"

The morning goes smoothly. With Henry's help, Ivy managed to make Ana's favorite breakfast for her. Brendon was especially happy, having all his favorite people there. For Henry and Ivy, they had to admit, the feeling was nice for them also. It was a foreign yet familiar feeling, it felt right to them. And now the four where at the bowling alley, they had gotten a ball ramp for Brendon who wanted to play also, something his parents had no problem going along with.

Henry brings the last ball down to the lane "Alright you guys, we are all set."

Ana looks over as she finishes getting the computer ready for the game "Yep… I hope it's okay, I put my name first?"

"Of course, it's your birthday silly" Ivy laughs, as she holds Brendon in her lap.

Ana blushes "Wanted to check."

"No problem Ana, but like Ivy said… it's your birthday. It wouldn't be right for you not to go first."

"Ana" Brendon smiles "Birfday."

Ana smiles "Thanks Brenny" she walks over and kisses his cheek.

Ivy smiles, kissing the top of his head "Alright, enough mushy stuff. Let's get bowling."

When it's Brendon's turn, Henry walks with him to the ramp. "Okay bud… You're going to push the ball when I say, okay?"

Brendon nods "Otay daddy."

Henry sets the ball on the ramp, then squats down "You ready?" he asks, earning a nod, "Alright, now push the ball" he says letting the ball go.

Brendon nods, giving the ball a light push. He excitedly watches the ball roll down the lane. Once it reaches the pins, it knocks down five of them. Brendon has a huge grin on his face "Me dids it… mama, wook!" he turns to look at Ivy, happily.

Ivy beams "Wow Bren, you did amazing" she says getting up and lifting him up, and giving him a hug. Ivy kisses his cheek "Okay buddy, you get to roll again" she says, setting him back to his feet.

Henry gets the ball again for Brendon, reaching for his hand, leading him back to the ramp. "You ready buddy?" he asks again, setting the ball on top, and squatting down next to him.

Brendon giggles "yesh…" he says, then he pushes the ball down the ramp again, excitedly watching it roll down there again. This time it only hits two of the pins, making him pout.

Henry pulls him into his side, kissing his head "That was good Brenny, you did good."

Ana walks over, her ball in hand, she sets it down and kneels down next to him "Hey bub… you did awesome… you are a awesome bowler."

That seems to cheer him up, making Brendon smile, and he moves to hug her "Tanks."

Ana smiles, hugging him back "You're welcome Bren, I love you."

"Wove you's Ana" Brendon says, he kisses her cheek, then scampers off to Ivy.

Ivy lifts Brendon onto her lap "Alright Ana, lets see what you got for frame two…"

Ana smirks, as she stands up and throws the ball down the lane. She lets out a sigh, as she watches the bowl roll. It get's down to the pins and she gets a strike. "Yes!" she cheers.

Ivy and Brendon join in together "Yay Ana!"

Henry grins "that's awesome kiddo" he says, high fiving her.

Ivy sat there watching them, relieved they were accepting each other. It was her biggest fear in letting Henry into her life, cause it not only affected her, but Brendon and Ana also.

"Thanks Henry" Ana says, moving to hug Henry, and he hugging her back.

A bit later they all sit at a table up behind the lanes, sharing some fries and mozzarella sticks.

"You really did great Ana" Ivy smiles, handing Brendon a fry.

"Thanks sis" Ana smiles.

"Did you ever consider joining your schools bowling team?" Henry asks taking a sip of pop, and Brendon munches a fry while sitting on his lap.

Ana shrugs "Not really…"

"Why not?" Ivy presses a bit.

"I'm afraid it take the fun out of it for me. I really like to bowl, and it's fun. What if being on a team, takes the fun away?" Ana says honestly.

Ivy bites her lip "I get it, but maybe consider it? Maybe we can see about talking to the team, let you see what it is like?"

"I guess we can try that, yeah" Ana nods, but she wasn't to sure really.

Ivy gives her a smile "So Henry, I've been meaning to ask… how is the next book going?"

"It's going alright. Newspaper stuffs been getting in the way of it. Articles and such…"

Ivy bites her lip "And us…" she says, feeling guilty, they had been taking up a lot of his free time to lately.

"No, no Ivy… you guys inspire me, honestly. Yeah, work gets in the way. But you guys are far more worth my time, you are the best possible distraction."

Ana watches them "we are?"

Henry looks at her "Yeah, you guys are. I never imagined this… at least not so suddenly and unexpectedly. But it's been a awesome surprise."

Later that night, Henry and Ivy sit on the couch together. Brendon was tucked into bed, and Ana was out with her friends seeing a movie. They had, had a great rest of the night. They had gone home, played some games, then had dinner with cake following after.

"Thank you for including me" Henry kisses Ivy's head, as he pulls Ivy a bit closer.

"It was really no problem" Ivy chuckles, "besides, Ana really wanted you to come. She asked me not long after she told me what she wanted to do for her birthday."

"She… really wanted to include me huh?"

"She did. I think she likes the family feel you bring to us. Not that she not felt it before…" Ivy blabs on.

"I got you" Henry laughs.

"Anyway, I mean… two adults, so like parents. A little kid, which is like having a sibling. Just with you, it feels complete."

"It does sound like a family huh?" Henry smiles at the thought.

"Yeah, it does… it's out family" Ivy says carefully.

"Our family… I like that" Henry smiles widely.

"So do I" Ivy smiles back; as she leans up, and kisses Henry.

 **Man, I hope this was worth the wait. Like I said, I'm think 4 or 5 more chapters for this story. Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back everyone. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. So, in the next few chapters we will be wrapping things up with Henry and Ivy and their fun little family. What do you guys think will happen?**

Chapter 8

Some time has passed, and things had been going well for the four of them. It was now October, and fast approaching Brendon's third birthday. And that had been the couples main focus, well besides now having a teenager in high school, on top of a toddler. But the couple was handling it, together, which they all rather enjoyed, if asked.

Henry currently was sitting at his table, typing at his computer. He was in search of the best gift for his son. Something that was proving to be easier said than done. Sure, Henry knew what the boy liked: Mickey Mouse, Thomas the train, Cars. But that didn't make the search any easier. And also, the fact the stress of it, on top of the stress at work wasn't helping him either. Between Ivy and Ana and Brendon; the distraction of them, and writing the next book. He bites his lip as he clicks away, scrolling through the current page of search results. Then his phone dings, it was from Ivy.

 _Hey babe!_

Henry smiles, then types: _Hey beautiful. I'm not one to complain about hearing from my girlfriend. But aren't you supposed to be working?_

 _I am working. But I miss you._

 _I miss you too. How did the night go with Brendon?_

 _Ok. He missed his daddy._

 _I missed him too. I'll be back tonight. I'm almost done with this article for the paper. And I'll even do a extra bed time story tonight._

 _And a gift? I know you have been searching…_

Henry rolls his eyes _Ok, you caught me. But this my first birthday with him. It has to be good._

 _I know. But the gift is from you. He'll will love it no matter what._

 _Still, I want it to be good Ivy. Plus, I feel like I need to make up for the others I missed._

 _You know you don't have to do that, right?_

 _I know. But I can't help but feel that way is all._

 _I'm sorry Henry it's my fault. Maybe I can help you?_

 _I appreciate that. But I want to do this myself, I want to prove more so to myself I can._

 _Alright. I'll see you, later right?_

Henry grins, he loved this soft side of Ivy. _You bet. See you later. Love you._

 _I love you too._

Henry sighs in relieve, that was the first time they officially said those three words. He felt bad it was in text, but it felt like the right moment. He really liked her, and it was clear she liked him back. And he felt there was a mutual connection between them.

Ivy smiles as she bites her lip, setting her phone aside. They said the words, the words she wanted to say for weeks now. She knew she loved him. Seeing him with Ana, how natural their friendship was. Then there was Brendon, their son. Every time she saw them together, she loved Henry more. He had a way with Brendon that not even she had. There was a immediate bond there. She then opens up her schedule on her computer, and bites her lip, what was she thinking packing so much into such a short time. Sometimes she wanted to slap herself, palm to forehead.

As the day goes on Ivy sighs, she wasn't going to make in time to pick up Ana or Brendon, which sucked, that was the best part of her day, seeing their faces when they see her. She leans back into her chair, and texts Henry, asking if he could get them for her.

Henry of course agrees, especially since he was sure he found the perfect gift for Brendon's birthday. He found him one those wooden tables for trains, he remembered the one time he took Brendon to the library, he couldn't get the kid away from the one there, so Bam! The perfect gift. He closes his laptop, and grabs his jacket. Heading out to the car, then off to get Brendon first.

Henry pulls up to Brendon's pre-school about 15 minutes later. He smiles, getting out the car, it was sweet looking place. Sweet childlike stuff painted on the building, to the side of the building was a pre-school friendly play yard. As Henry walks up the walkway to the door, a woman and little girl walk past him, and he gives them a polite nod and 'hello', the little girl giving him a sweet little wave in return. Henry goes up to the front desk, a familiar girl working there "Hey there, I'm here for Brendon Belfry."

The girl, Ariel gives him a smile "Ah, yes you're his dad. I've seen you stop by before."

Henry smiles "Yeah, his mom is busy at work, and asked me to get him today. I hope that is okay."

Ariel quickly clicks away a bit at her computer "Ah… yes, it is. You are on the list for picking him up."

"Great, well whenever he is ready" Henry says, as he hears his son's voice from the back, making him chuckle.

She nods, and goes through the door and he could hear that she tells them to get his son ready. She then comes back through the door, "they are getting him ready to go, you can head back if you'd like."

"I would like to yeah; I've never really gotten to see back there yet."

"Go on ahead and look" Ariel smiles, pressing the button to let him in.

Henry nods, opening the door, and walking back. He sees crafts up on the walls as he walks through, quickly finding the one main big room. And Brendon quickly spots him, running over to him. He smiles, swooping the boy up when he reached him, kissing his cheek "Hey buddy."

"Hi daddy" Brendon hugs him, laying his head on his shoulder "mama, work?"

Henry nods "yeah, mama still had more work to do. So, I'm getting you and Ana today, alright?"

"Otay, fun wit daddy fiwst?"

Henry smiles with a nod "You betcha pal. We'll get Ana and maybe have a little snack, okay?"

"Yep sound good" Brendon nods.

Then the lady walks over, her name is Alex "Here is his coat and backpack" she smiles, helping to slip the coat on the boy.

"Tank yous Awex" Brendon smiles, giving her offered hand a high five.

"No problem Brenny, we will see you tomorrow" Alex says sweetly, giving his back a rub.

"Yes, you will. Thank you miss Alex" Henry smiles, giving her a nod. They both wave, and Henry leads them out. He gets Brendon all buckled up into his car seat, then they head over to the high school.

Henry parks on the side street across from the school. He knew that Ivy would text Ana to let her know he was picking her up, and where to meet him. He puts on some music softly to let Brendon hear it, while they wait. It isn't long before he hears the bell ring from inside the school, and not even thirty seconds later, kids came running out the building. Which made him laugh, he remembers those days, you couldn't get out that building fast enough some days.

Ana come out a few minutes later, bookbag slung over her shoulder, and quickly spots Henry's car across the street and heads on over across the street. "Hey Henry" she says with a smile as she approaches the car, Henry waving with the windows open some.

"Hey Ana" Henry nods, as she gets in.

"Hi Ana" Brendon blushes from the backseat.

"Hey buddy" Ana smiles, he sets her bookbag on the floor, and turns to look at him "You're here too?"

Brendon giggles "Me here eberyday silly."

Ana laughs as she sits down, then looks at Henry "Did Ivy say, how long she should be?"

Henry shakes his head "Nope, but that is okay. We'll help each other out, right?"

"You bet" Ana nods.

Ivy sighs as she gets into the car, it was almost 7 pm, and she hated that fact. She never wanted to be this mom, not like her mom. She wanted to be there for dinner, help with homework. She texts Henry letting him know she was on her way home, and to let Ana know. She sets her phone back in her purse and drives home.

When Ivy gets home, she finds Ana laying on the couch watching Tv, and Henry was walking down the stairs from Brendon's room.

"Hey, there you are" Henry grins, walking over kissing her cheek "glad you made it."

"Me too" Ivy sighs, "I'm so sorry I was so late, everything kept going wrong, people where useless."

Henry gives her a sympathetic smile "I know, but we had a okay night."

"They didn't give you any problems, did they?"

"Nope, Brendon was great, he is in bed, I tried to keep him up a bit longer, but he lost the fight with sleep. And Ana was good, but she seemed a bit sad though."

Ivy nods "I promised her, I wouldn't be like mom, and work all night, and miss things."

Henry gives her a sad smile, and pecks her lips "Go talk to her, I'll make us some hot chocolate."

Ivy nods, biting her lip as she heads over to the couch, to her sister. "Hey you…"

Ana looks at her "Hey…"

"I'm really sorry about being so late… but this could be big Ana" Ivy says.

"That's what mom would say to" Ana says, rolling over onto her side.

Ivy sighs "Unlike mom, I mean it. If this deal works… I could be home more with you guys."

Ana looks at her again "You promise?"

Ivy nods "Cross my heart. Plus, I feel like tonight aside, I've done pretty good at getting home at a decent time, it was the first time in a while I didn't pick you up."

Ana nods "I guess that's why it was tough, cause you had been here."

Ivy gives her a sad smile, taking her hand into her own "I'm sorry kiddo."

"I know" Ana nods "Love you."

Ivy grins widely "I love you too."

 **FLWULEIFLWYLEIFLWYLEIFLWYLEIFLWYLEIFLWYEIFLWYLEIFLWYLEI**

Ana pokes her head into the apartment, then walks inside, the last couple weeks had been intense in their apartment. It was clear something had happened between Henry and Ivy, and of course Ivy wasn't saying a word. All she can figure is something happened after Brendon's party and she was sent to bed also. Since, Henry hadn't been there, hadn't stayed over. The only time she saw him, was when he brought Brendon home. And Ivy barely let him inside, let alone say anything to her. And if Ana was honest, it really bugged her. Before Henry, their life was good. The three of them. But Henry, he added something to their family, something they didn't know was missing till he came into their lives. All Ana knew was she had to fix it, find out what happened.

A bit later, Ana finds herself standing outside Henry's apartment. And knocks on the door.

Henry opens the door, mouth dropping, clearly not expecting her "Ana, what are you doing here?"

"When are you coming home?" Ana asks, softly, not really sure if she should say the word.

Henry sighs, letting her inside "Hot chocolate?"

Ana nods, moving inside, taking off her jacket, then sits at the table "What happened with you and Ivy?" she asks, matter of fact.

Henry sighs again, moving to the kitchen "It's complicated Ana…"

"Come on Henry, just cause Ivy is treating me like a kid, doesn't mean you should too" Ana pouts when he looks at her.

"Fine… during Brendon's party… I overheard a conversation Ivy was having with a co-worker" Henry starts, biting his lip. "She… didn't tell me something big, that would affect us all. Especially with me and Brendon."

Ana nods "Is it with work?"

Henry nods "When… I confronted her about it, she basically said that it wasn't up to me. And that my opinion doesn't matter about it, even after saying I could be in Brendon's life, and us even dating."

"Sounds to me like she's scared" Ana says honestly.

Henry raises a eyebrow "of what?"

"Even though you're dating… she's probably afraid of what it means, our mom, didn't exactly give her the best example of what a true family meant. I grew up with that, not having our dad around. But she had them both, when he died, our mom wasn't around as much. She's afraid to mess up, like she did."

Henry sighs "So… are you basically saying, give her a chance to prove herself wrong, to herself?"

"Yep" Anna nods.

Henry can't help but chuckle "Alright, I'll see what I can do…"

 **I'm seriously sorry how long this took guys. I was stuck for months on what I wanted the fight to be, and then couldn't decide what and how for the fight to go… anyway, I hope I did alright. Thoughts?**


End file.
